Weatherfield General
Weatherfield General is the hospital in Weatherfield which the residents of Coronation Street often use when in need of medical treatment. Emily Bishop has volunteered here since her retirement. She has manned the hospital shop and cafe, provided chaplaincy support and acted as a ward assistant. As a long-term volunteer she acts as a supervisor to those who are completing community service here like Janice Battersby in 2008. Events In 2000, Gail Platt took her teenage daughter Sarah to the hospital to be examined believing she had an eating disorder and was shocked to discover she was five months pregnant. Sarah gave birth in June 2000 to a daughter in the hospital. Out of her depth and alone in the hospital, she found it hard when the baby cried and she was not able to settle her. Neighbour Alison Webster, who just given birth to her own baby in the hospital who had died, agreed to look after Sarah's. When no one was looking, Alison ran off with Sarah's baby. Kevin Webster made Alison see sense and give Sarah's baby back before she killed herself, unable to cope with the tragedy of her infant loss. In September 2000, drug dealer Jez Quigley hospitalised enemy Steve McDonald when the latter had "grassed" him up to the police over the murder of Tony Horrocks. However Jez himself was admitted shortly after when Steve's father Jim sought revenge on Jez for his son's attack and brutally beaten him up. Jez attempted to kill Steve, but while tampering with the monitoring equipment at Steve's bedside, he collapsed from a ruptured spleen and died on the way to the operating theatre. In October 2002, Sarah Platt was involved in a car crash and was taken to the hospital.She was left in a coma taken for an emergency operation. Doctors suspected she may have brain damage. This wasn't the case however and Sarah made a full recovery. In June 2004, Sarah Platt was rushed to the hospital after going into premature labour. There she gave birth to her son Billy, who also died at the hopsital the next day. Killer factory boss Tony Gordon was admitted in November 2009 after suffering a heart attack. Believing he was going to die, Tony confessed to Roy Cropper (who found him collapsed outside The Kabin) about his involvement in Liam Connor's death. However Tony survived his heart attack and suggested that his confession was down to the strong medication making him delirious, however Roy was not easily mislead. Peter Barlow was admitted in December 2010 after being trapped in The Joinery bar following a gas explosion. Believing that he might not survive his injuries, Peter and fiancée Leanne Battersby's wedding ceremony was conducted at his bedside. Peter however pulled through (although he was confined to a wheelchair) and was later discharged. Charlotte Hoyle was also admitted to the hospital at the same time. Her injuries were thought to be due to the explosion when she was found by paramedics but she had actually being bludgeoned with a hammer by John Stape and left in the street to make it look like this was the case. She never regained consciousness and doctors warned her parents if she did survive she would suffer serious brain damage. She died in the hospital. In June 2011, on-the-run killer John Stape, masquerading as a doctor, visited his injured wife Fiz along with their daughter Hope who he snatched from her bedroom. Unable to persuade Fiz to consider running away with him, John ran up to the roof being pursued by the police. Cornered, he handed Hope over to Fiz before jumping. Despite the height, John survived, managed to evade authorities and went on the run. Several months later John was involved in a car accident and died in the hospital, but not before confessing to the police that Fiz was innocent of the murders of Charlotte Hoyle, Colin Fishwick and his mother Joy. A homeless Dennis Tanner was admitted in April 2014 after being beaten up by thugs. He was visited by wife Rita who he'd left for Gloria Price in February. When he was discharged, Rita took pity on him and collected him from the foyer. In June, Tina McIntyre died as a result of head injuries after being attacked by Rob Donovan outside the Builder's Yard on Victoria Street. Characters born at Weatherfield General Over the years Weatherfield General has been the birthplace of many characters. These include: *Susan Barlow *Peter Barlow *Tracy Barlow *Nick Tilsley *Sarah Louise Tilsley *David Tilsley *Katie McDonald *Tom Duckworth *Sophie Webster *Daniel Osbourne *Brad Armstrong *Shannon Tattersall *Morgan Middleton *Billy Mallett *Becky Mallett *Bethany Platt *Jake Webster *Joshua Peacock *Simon Barlow *Amy Barlow *Billy Platt *Aadi Alahan *Asha Alahan *Paul Connor Jr. *Hope Stape *Jake Windass Characters who have died at Weatherfield General It has also been the site of several character's deaths, which include: *Harry Hewitt *Ernest Bishop *Stan Ogden *Lisa Duckworth *Simon *Samir Rachid *Des Barnes *Jez Quigley *Dennis Stringer *Billy Platt *Katy Harris *Charlie Stubbs *Paul Connor *Mike Scott *Paul Connor Jr. *Charlotte Hoyle *John Stape *Sunita Alahan *Tina McIntyre Background information *Since 2014, the exterior and interior shots of the reception areas are filmed in the studio support building of the Media City Studios set with temporary signage put up to reflect the hospital. Category:Buildings in Weatherfield